Flexibility of Time
by aintsobad
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War has decimated the shinobi world. The little survivors are terrified. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, has one oath to fulfill. He will do so by doing the impossible. Time Travel AU
1. Prologue

**Another time travel story?! Read, review, enjoy! x**

 **Disclaimer: don't own Naruto at all ahah  
-**

Naruto leans heavily on his right side. White bandages bind his right arm tightly and his left arm dangles loosely by his side with faded burns stretching up his forearm. He stands atop the Fourth Hokage's monument head.

 _Gomen'nasai, otou-san. I couldn't protect Konoha._

The monument is crumbling and the village below him is razed, a shell of its former glory. The once lively streets and buildings are in ruins and the only housing is temporary, located on the outskirts of the village for the few survivors after the war.

There is no future and everyone knows it. The landscape has become a wasteland, the forests burned and blackened. All the Hidden Villages have been decimated. They won the war, but it's an empty victory.

Naruto hates that he's going to live. His friends, comrades, teachers and fellow leaders have died for this cause. Yet there is little to show for it.

 _Gaki._ The deep voice rumbles in his mind and Naruto lets himself be pulled into the mindscape where his foe-turned-friend, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, lives.

"Kurama." Naruto greets the nine-tailed fox.

 _Naruto, your grief is potent._

Every time Naruto closes his eyes, he sees the faces of everyone who died for this war. He sees the faces of all the comrades he loved and he failed to save. They _haunt_ his every footsteps–sometimes he can still hear their voices, calling out to him. In those moments, he cannot breathe, but then he remembers his duty as Hokage and he _must._

"Kurama," Naruto sighs, "I don't have time. There are still survivors to care for."

The fox snorts. _Barely. We didn't win, Naruto. We killed a murderer mad man before we could kill the rest of us._

"And what now, Kurama? I have a duty to fulfill," Naruto points out, internally flinching. We didn't kill him soon enough is the only thing Naruto can think. _How many lives, precious lives, could have been saved had he been stronger?_

 _I have always admired your unfailing resolve, gaki. Do not blame yourself. This was not meant to be your future, Rokudaime Hokage_.

"You're speaking in riddles, Kurama," Naruto frowns. Even the title of 'Hokage' does nothing for Naruto's mood. The title was ruined when Tsunade gave it to him using her dying breaths.

Kurama chuckles deep in his throat. _You have changed from the gaki you once were in your genin years. What if I told you you had the chance to return to then?_

Naruto's frown turns into confusion, "Time travel? That is a fool's quest."

 _You sound like Shikamaru-kun. Do not forget who you are, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. You do the impossible._

Naruto becomes contemplative, "And how would I accomplish this? The Hiraishin utilises a space-time seal, but I've no experience on how to warp it to bend the time continuum itself. It's too long of a jump."

 _As smart as you are now, Naruto, I miss your genin days. You were such an idiot then. But your heart was big, undeterred._

"Maa, Kurama, is now really the time for nostalgia? The war changed me, as it did everyone," Naruto sighs. He doesn't have time for this. His time is reserved on caring for his survivors, all that remains of his beloved Konoha.

He is the Rokudaime Hokage now after all; he's a leader, not a wide-eyed child.

 _Everyone is dead. Imagine them alive, Naruto. This is your second chance. I know how to change the seal, gaki. I, or rather we, can do it together. I am a Bijuu; we know things you, humans, do not._

"I cannot leave my village," Naruto responds immediately. Hokage is no longer about acknowledgement anymore, it's about protecting those left to him. But they both notice how he no longer acknowledges time travel as impossible. The jinchuriki and his demon have always been capable of achieving whatever they send their mind out to do.

 _Terumi Mei. She is the oldest surviving Kage. Send your survivors to her. Tell them you are dying. No one can know of what we intend to do._

Naruto nods slowly, "There are preparations to make."

 _Hmpf. Go. Do your duty. I will prepare the seal. Come when you are ready._

It is days later before Naruto and Kurama are ready. Naruto rightly called it a fool's quest. But Naruto lives by his promise to protect his comrades, no matter the cost. And this is his chance.

"Kurama, how far will we go back?" Naruto asks, while Kurama coaches him through making the intricate seal, "Impressive seal, by the way."

 _It's even on even. I told you; Bijuu know more than humans. Hmpf. We are infinitely stronger than you humans, but still our Maker traps us in you._

Naruto chooses to just shake his head in amusement. Kurama has never lost his sense of self importance through the years.

 _Although, the old sealing masters of Uzushiogakure could probably do this._

"They are dead, fox. Like everyone else," Naruto's voice is flat and the amusement fades.

The fox sighs. The guilt is eating at Naruto. All the hyperactive boy ever strived to do was protect his comrades and he _failed_. Kurama is more than willing to give the boy this risky, second chance.

 _Gaki, you need to decide how far to go back. We don't have enough chakra to go back too far. Choose wisely._ Kurama decides to focus on the objective and leave emotional therapy to later, not that psychology is the demon fox's specialty anyways.

Naruto narrows his eyes, frozen in thought over the seal, "The week after the Wave mission. That was when Team 7 came together for a short amount of time. It'll be before the Chunin Exams too. We can stop Orochimaru and focus on Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara."

Kurama nods. Naruto's choice is logical. Kurama doesn't want to admit he's a little bit afraid of what's to come. His jailor is surrendering them to time. Eventually, they will just fade from existence. They don't belong in that new timeline. But it's not even that that truly worries Kurama. He doesn't know if Naruto is ready for this. Konoha is buried. It is only ruins now, and soon it will be a relic of history. They are going back to Konoha before the beginning of the end. They will see Konoha in its prime; they will see all of Naruto's comrades alive. They, alone, will shoulder the fate of the world. The Nine-Tailed demon has met his fair share of villains and saviours and he does not know many who could withstand that emotional burden.

 _Are you ready, gaki?_

"Hai."

 _Prepare yourself._

"Kurama, I am the Rokudaime Hokage. I _swore_ to protect this village. I will do whatever I must for Konoha and my friends."

Naruto activates the seal in his mindscape and it glows blue and red, chakra flaring everywhere. They feel themselves being pulled away, out, out of where they are on the time continuum.

Kurama has always known Naruto was a special boy. It was not until many years of living with his jailor did Kurama realise that Naruto was of the rare breed of _Kage_.

 _Naruto, you will change the world one more time. Ganbatte, gaki._

 _to be continued._


	2. Chapter 1

**Apologies for bad grammar, incorrect knowledge/assumptions of Naruto timeline, OOCness, and bad fight scenes. Not used to writing yet so bear with it**  
 **Read, review and enjoy! x  
-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi takes a long drag of his pipe. He's too old to be Hokage, he muses. He sees the next generation rising and he knows it is the way of the world that students always surpass their teachers. After all, his fallen successor had surpassed all previous expectations. He was the beloved Yondaime and he should be Hokage now, not Sarutobi in his wizened, old age.

There's no successor yet. Anyone who could possibly meet the standards of the Yondaime is either dead or doesn't want the job.

He supposes he has to hold on to his position for a little while longer, but on days with cases like this, he really does wish there was someone else to drop the workload onto. It's supposed to be a normal day for the Sandaime. And yet his ANBU are bringing in a stranger in a black cloak with an ANBU mask who supposedly willingly surrendered when halted.

The stranger files in, his facial expression hidden behind his Kitsune mask. His guards were correct in their belief that the Kitsune mask isn't in use currently. He distinctly remembers retiring it indefinitely after the horror of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack.

He can't gauge the expression on the masked shinobi but his posture doesn't look particularly worried. The Kitsune mask stands comfortable and at ease surrounded by the tensed ANBU soldiers. There is another issue that the Sandaime cannot detect the shinobi's chakra at all. There's not even the faintest trace of his chakra and the Sandaime knows seasoned shinobi who can't even do that around himself.

"ANBU, you are dismissed," Sarutobi sets his pipe down, "Go."

Reluctantly, throwing glances back at the stranger, the ANBU leave the room silently and the Sandaime sets up his privacy seals. _Who is this man?_

"You wear the mask of Konoha ANBU," Sarutobi starts.

"That's because I am a Konoha shinobi," the man interrupts, immediately realising his mistake and straightening sheepishly. Sarutobi notices how his voice was calm but forceful, the air of a commander.

"You're a fool if you think I'll believe that. I'm the Hokage and I know every shinobi that serves under me," Sarutobi scoffs. _Is he a spy?_

"I serve Konoha," he uses the same even, unflinching tone.

Sarutobi has seen his fair share of liars but there is no trickery to be sensed in those words. Sarutobi narrows his eyes, "Who are you?"

"Jiji-san..." the Kitsune unmasks himself and he is the striking image of Namikaze Minato.

Sarutobi actually has to blink. Only then does he realise that this man, while sharing the same spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, is not the Yondaime. He's not as broad, his face not as angular. He has to blink again when he sees the distinctive whisker marks, marks that are unique to one Uzumaki Naruto, currently a 12 year old genin.

"I've missed you, Jiji-san," the Naruto Uzumaki older-lookalike murmurs sadly. There's wistfulness in his voice and sorrow in his eyes that reminds Sarutobi of a man who has lost everything.

Sarutobi openly stares at the older version of the genin he knows and loves, "Naruto...?"

"Time travel," Naruto finally explains, "is a tricky thing."

"You are from the future? How is that possible?" Sarutobi demands immediately.

Naruto holds out his hand, creating a blue swirling ball of chakra, "This was my father, the Fourth Hokage's, jutsu, taught to me by Jiraiya."

Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"Ask me any question, Jiji-san," Naruto says, "I will answer. Believe me."

Sarutobi leans forward, "Who are your parents, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiles a sad half-smile, "Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, Princess of Whirlpool."

Sarutobi says nothing but sighs. That's an S-Rank classified secret that not even the 12 year old Naruto is privy to yet.

"This was a last resort," Naruto explains, "Sandaime-sama, Konoha is in ruins."

Sarutobi straightens at the formal address in Naruto's tone. He means business.

"Imagine this place...burning. Imagine Konoha burnt to the ground, only ashes left. Our people, citizens and shinobi alike, gone. Imagine that hell," he speaks quietly, a haunted, raw tone in his voice.

"It is my duty to make sure that doesn't happen," Naruto says resolutely. His emotions are once more in check. The crystal blue eyes that in the 12 year old Naruto look bright and innocent in this older man look hardened and determined.

"Sarutobi is unsure of what to say, "That is a lot to take in."

He cannot imagine Konoha razed. He has to suppress a shudder at the thought of his beloved village gone. Konoha is strong, resilient, full of shinobi willing to die for it. He cannot imagine all of them actually dying for it.

Even worse, Sarutobi has to imagine this young man, barely out of his teens, shoulder that burden. The pure sadness in Naruto's voice is enough for Sarutobi to know the man isn't lying. The raw guilt in Naruto's eyes strikes a chord in Sarutobi's heart.

Naruto _blames_ himself.

"I know how crazy it sounds," Naruto sighs, "But thank you for believing me, Jiji-san."

Sarutobi can only "mhmm" in response and inwardly wonders how much Naruto has changed. He watches this boy- no man- stand before him and Sarutobi realises why he thought this man was Minato. His entire being, the way he stands and the air he exudes, is one of power and strength. Naruto reminds Sarutobi of a Hokage in his prime.

"You became Hokage," Sarutobi means it as a question but it comes out as a statement: a fact of the future.

"The Rokudaime, to be exact," Naruto smiles, "Can you believe this loud-mouthed prankster became Hokage, Jiji-san?"

Sarutobi appraises him now. Yes. Naruto truly transformed. He is worlds away from the goofy 12 year old he is now. Sarutobi can tell he is stronger and smarter. Definitely more cool-headed. Sarutobi has always thought Naruto was his mother's son, but now he sees much of Minato in Naruto too.

Gazing at Naruto, Sarutobi finally sees the exhaustion lining Naruto's face. The guilt is eating at him and Sarutobi isn't sure if Naruto has had a good night of sleep any day recently. His face looks pale and worn and his eyes are tired and guarded. Someone needs to give him a break.

"Everything starts to happen during the Chunin Exams," Naruto begins to explain.

Sarutobi nods but cuts him off, "There is time...time to process before the Chunin Exam starts. Later, you can come back and we can discuss things. If you want to become jonin, I will have to test you. Give you a story."

"I intend to stay relatively in the shadows," Naruto supplies, "Although I wouldn't mind dropping by the old genin teams. _My_ generation."

Naruto says it like they are special and watching Naruto, Sarutobi has a feeling they are.

"Naruto, you won't be able to go about the village looking like Minato reincarnated," Sarutobi says, "You truly grew up."

Naruto tilts his head contemplatively and his blonde hair turns auburn and the striking blue dulls, whilst the whisker marks disappear. He's heard the Minato comment a hundred times over from both enemies and friends. He's been told a hundred times how much he's changed from the hyperactive genin he was (is). But hearing it from his _jiji,_ his grandfather, the first person to care for him, means more than anyone will ever know. The Sandaime died before he could witness Naruto growing up and his loss was a heavy one on the boy's heart.

"Call me Naruaki," Naruto nods. His stance changes. It becomes tall and imposing and there is no fear or self doubt in his eyes.

"I'm not into flashy missions, and I will keep my Kitsune mask. You can just say I'm ANBU who's been on a long mission as a spy outside of the village and I unexpectedly came back. The reason for my nonexistent records are because they were destroyed so no traces could be made back to the village in case I was caught. After the Nine Tails attack, Konoha was rebuilding and chaotic. ANBU were in dire need of recruits then. No one will question if I became ANBU then, even if I would've been young."

 _Young, not younger,_ Sarutobi notices.

"The Council will have questions eventually," Sarutobi narrows his eyes.

"I need a mission to cement my status," Naruto nods, "But, for now, they will accept 'ANBU on a break'. If you'd like to test me, I can be at Training Ground 10 tomorrow," Naruto says, "And if it isn't a problem, I've sent a shadow clone ahead to secure an apartment."

"There's a free one next to your younger self," Sarutobi offers.

"Yes. I'm setting up seals right now," Naruto nods.

Sarutobi leans back, "I'll see you tomorrow at 11 o'clock. Are you intending to remain as ANBU?"

Naruto tilts his head, "Think of me as ANBU on a break, Sandaime-sama."

He moves to depart his office and just before he does, Naruto turns slightly, glancing over his shoulder, "It's good to be back, Jiji-san."

He hears the sadness and wistfulness in Naruto's voice. He hadn't thought of it to begin with but he supposes that in the future he must be a dead man. He'll have to ask Naruto about it and hope he went as the proud Hokage he is.

 **\- Minutes Later -**

Making his way towards the new apartment, Naruaki spots his younger counterpart in his eyesore of an orange jumpsuit outside the apartment.

"Hey, kid!" Naruaki calls out to the orange clad boy.

Naruto turns to face the jonin warily. Naruaki has to withhold a wince at seeing the clearly displayed fear in the cerulean eyes.

"Who are you?!"

"Jonin," Naruaki offers. He had always been cheery and trusting in his younger days but he had also been used to terrible treatment from the civilians. Naruaki doesn't want to scare the young boy.

Naruto looks ready to dart back into his apartment, "I've never seen you around before."

"I just moved in next door, kiddo. Just got back from a mission," Naruaki explains.

"Mission?" Naruto narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, it was long and hard. Hokage-sama sent me out for many years," Naruaki grins, "And now I'm hungry. Have you eaten yet?"

Naruto shakes his head and his eyes widen, "You must be a strong ninja if the old man sent you on long mission."

"I'm Naruaki," Naruaki nods, smiling, trying to remember ever being this naive and sweet as Naruto's entire being transforms and brightens.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Genin and future Hokage!" Naruto yells excitedly. Naruaki chuckles at Naruto's enthusiasm. When the war started, there was no time for 'youthful happiness' as Lee would say.

"Let's eat, kiddo," Naruaki gestures to their apartment, "What do you want?"

Naruto takes a moment and then grins, launching himself inside Naruaki's new apartment, "Do you make ramen?"

Naruaki sighs, "Don't you eat vegetables, kid?"

"I want miso ramen," Naruto protests.

"If you don't eat your vegetables, you won't grow strong, and then you'll be a genin forever," Naruaki's eyes gleam wickedly. He can't remember the last time he spent time with children. _Probably his own genin team he taught,_ Naruaki has to supress shudders at that thought.

"Really?" Naruto exclaims, raising his voice, "I don't wanna be a genin forever! I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"Don't worry, kiddo. Let me just make some stir fry." He heads into the kitchen.

"Can you teach me a new jutsu?" Naruto demands, following.

"Maybe later, kiddo," Naruaki says, remembering his obsession with jutsu, "So what's being a genin like?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei is my teacher but he's always late! And I'm on a team with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. Sakura is really nice and pretty! And, oh, she has the coolest hair!-"

Naruaki smirks and lets Naruto ramble on about his team and training and their missions. They just returned from the Wave mission against Zabuza and Haku and Naruto talks about them a lot. After the Wave mission, Team 7's teamwork got a lot better and maybe now that's Naruaki is here, he can give them the final push to make them a team that can withstand anything, including the Chunin Exams and its aftermath.

 **\- Next Day -**

Sarutobi walks up with Naruaki, "Naruaki, you will be sparring with this ANBU."

"And are these the examiners?" Naruaki glances at the jonin present.

"Audience," Kakashi corrects, "Sandaime-sama invited us. Who are you again?"

"I'm Naruaki, ANBU," Naruaki explains, "I've been gone for a while on a mission and now I'm taking a break from ANBU, maybe join the regular jonin roster. Hokage-sama wants to see my skills before he decides what to do with me."

"Let me introduce myself! Yosh! I'm-"

Naruaki pretends not to hear and shunshins to the middle of the field. Any respectable Konoha shinobi knows the jonin present. They're infamous, especially in bingo books around the continent: Sarutobi Asuma, former Twelve Guardian Shinobi, Might Guy, Green Beast of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan and Yuhi Kurenai, genjutsu master.

The four of them sweat drop at the ANBU's departure and assume maybe he's just not sociable. After all, returning ANBU tend to no longer be used to human contact.

The truth of the matter is that Naruaki cannot bring himself just yet to face the four senseis. They were his mentors after all. All of them had taught him many things and had also died during the war, all for him. He hadn't come prepared to steel himself from the visions and nightmares of their deaths. Seeing their faces when he tries to sleep is hard enough. He's really going to have to harden up if he wants to face Konoha properly. Instead, he faces Wolf ANBU and slips into his deceivingly simple Academy-style stance.

"Taijutsu!" Sarutobi announces.

Almost immediately, Naruaki leaps into battle with Wolf. From the moment he races forward and his feet lash out, it's clear that he's quick. His attacks move seamlessly.

Kakashi quickly lifts his hitai-ite to reveal his Sharingan, commenting, "He's quick on his feet."

"He doesn't use a pure taijutsu style either," Gai points out, "It's a mixture of many styles. I can see the Nara clan nimble attacks, the Academy style, of course the ANBU style and even a little bit of the Gentle Fist Style. The amount of practice it takes to blend those together so flawlessly...must've been incredible."

A mix match of many styles that he's combined seamlessly is Naruaki's main style. His signature, it seems, is the sheer unpredictability of his moves. He'll shift his weight to strike on the left and suddenly strike on the right.

"Unpredictable," Asuma murmurs, carefully watching the way Naruaki moves, swinging his arm while dancing out of reach at the same time, before striking quickly again.

The Wolf ANBU suddenly decides to weave a fire dragon jutsu which Naruaki grins at. Everyone is flabbergasted when Naruaki matches this with his own water dragon. Very quickly, they're trading jutsu and occasionally some lightning quick sparring. Naruaki scowls when he remembers he can't use the Rasengan or any variation of his signature move. But he's getting bored and it's time to wrap up this battle. He quickly leaps forward to attack the ANBU head on with taijutsu and darts away using shuriken to momentarily distract him. With quick hand seal movements, Naruaki unleashes a Wind jutsu where a blade of wind slices through the air, shoving Wolf into a tree.

Asuma from the sidelines blinks, "He just ruined our ANBU."

"Well," Kurenai sighs, "He is ANBU himself."

Kakashi shakes his head, "Wolf is one of the most elite.." Kakashi stares at the man curiously. He's wearing a Kitsune mask so that Kakashi can't see who he is, but he doesn't think he knows any shinobi with that shade of spiky auburn hair.

"Enough!" Sandaime-sama stops the battle, "I've seen enough. You are definitely of jonin capabilities."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kurenai asks.

Naruaki shrugs, "ANBU experience." He removes his mask to meet their eyes.

Kurenai notices the eyes straight away. Not because of their glinting pretty blue colour, but because they are hardened and heavy, darker and unreadable, steeped in shadows. He has the eyes of a war veteran. But it doesn't make sense; he doesn't look much over 20. He's not old enough to have fought in the Third Great Shinobi War. She frowns slightly.

Kakashi is frowning for a whole other reason. At first glance, he had been sure that this ANBU was Minato. Now, upon further inspection, Naruaki is definitely not Minato. But they have the same kind of eyes. Kakashi has seen Minato's eyes so many times and twelve years later has not forgotten the distinct blue shade. It's not exact, but Naruaki's eyes are nearly the same colour variation as Minato's. It's not just that, Kakashi narrows his eyes; there's something else about Naruaki that reminds him of Minato, although he can't place what it is just yet.

Naruaki smiles, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up."

"You should join us for a night out!" Gai offers.

"No, thank you," Naruaki smiles politely, "Maybe another time once I'm more settled in."

The real reason for the decline is that he's afraid to slip up around his mentors. They trained him to be who he is today and seeing them alive and breathing and still passing on their teaching makes him straighten. They were true shinobi, the kind to look up to and Naruaki wishes so badly to tell them that Naruto will become the best of the best because of them. Instead, he remains silent and smiling.

"Actually, why don't you join me and my team for a training session tomorrow?" Kakashi jumps in, "You look like you'd have something valuable to teach my students."

Naruaki dips his head, "Of course. I can help out." emI can help make Team 7 more close-knit, more whole.

"Great, I'll see you at Training Ground 7. Come in the morning, don't be too late," Kakashi eye smiles, eager for an opportunity to inspect Naruaki.

Asuma nods, narrowing his eyes at Naruaki, "I don't think I've seen you around the village before."

"ANBU," Naruaki shrugs quickly, "Extended mission."

The jonin glance at each other. Regardless of his current status, he should be recognisable from his younger, genin days. Granted, there were a lot of shinobi in the village but between the four jonin almost all the names are familiar.

"We'll see you around then?" Kurenai politely prods.

"Ahh..hai," Naruaki admits reluctantly. He knows how sociable and tight the Konoha jonin are. They're family, a community, and for all his newfound loneliness, he doesn't belong with them.

As Naruaki walks off, Kurama's voice rumbles, _Are you sure you can handle it, gaki? We cannot afford to slip up._

"I won't," Naruaki insists in his mind.

Kurama grunts, but says nothing.

 **\- Later -**

The sunset paints the skies above Konoha a brilliant, fiery red and orange, like the Will of Fire has come to life. Naruaki admires it from the top of the Yondaime's monument Otou-san, one more time, I swear to protect Konoha.

He smiles faintly as the wind rustles and he gazes at all of Konoha in all of its glory. He finds it so difficult to connect this peaceful village to the one of his time. Konohagakure then lived with death and war; it gripped them tightly. Konoha today is calm, relaxed, comfortable in its peace.

Naruaki lets himself relax and think back on his genin days. When he was young, he had only wanted to be acknowledged. And then, he wanted to protect his comrades. Now, it's a different story. Now, he will _die_ for his home. He will do whatever must be done to make Konoha _strong_.

There is a storm brewing and even if the Leaf shinobi do not see it yet, he does. It is his duty to ensure Konoha is ready when it comes.

Naruaki smirks slightly and remembers what Shikamaru had told him during the war, _I don't do metaphors or speeches. It's too troublesome. But remember, Rokudaime Hokage, Konoha has the Will of Fire. And fire is tenacious and unyielding._

Fire is tenacious and unyielding.

Naruaki basks in the last rays of daylight.

Konoha _will_ be ready.

 _to be continued._


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :) Once again, this is my first time writing so I apologise for all the mistakes pertaining to the Naruto timeline/universe. Also, I wanted to recognise that I was inspired by 'The Lives Worth Saving' timetravel story which is literally my favourite and I wanted to toy around with the idea of Naruto literally coming** ** _back,_** **not just in mind, although I know it doesn't make a lot of sense considering dimensions and time etc. I understand if this isn't your kind of story haha. Also, the name 'Naruaki' came from the story 'Guardian of Fire' which is also timetravel and I also love. So check both of those out! This is just a filler chapter I guess which is mostly training/fighting which I suck at, so sorry! I have no intentions for any pairing yet, but am open to any suggestions ahah :)**  
 **Read, review, enjoy x**  
 **-**

The next day, Naruaki arrives at Training Ground 7 and expectedly sees Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke already there, warming up and waiting for Kakashi.

"Hello!" Naruaki calls out, greeting them.

Naruaki ambles over to them at a leisurely place, steeling himself to face his old team. He remembers how completely dysfunctional they were and dependent all at the same time.

"Hey! Naruaki-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto yells out.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks, confused that Naruto knows him.

Naruaki has to blink because he's completely forgotten about how Sakura used to have long pink hair and innocent green eyes. The Sakura he knows was absolutely brilliant and confident, a force to be reckoned with. And then he's forcing back all the memories that are surfacing. He remembers the Sakura of his time, the one who laughed and cried, who _decimated_ their enemies and healed everyone. He remembers her death so clearly. Chakra-depleted from healing and still on the frontlines, there wasn't even a body to bring back.

He forces himself to _stop thinking._ He forces himself to separate the two Sakuras and face this Team 7.

"I'm an acquaintance of your sensei," Naruaki replies, straightening, "And Naruto's new neighbour. Hatake-san asked me to help with your training today."

"Kakashi-sensei has friends?" Naruto says loudly, "Can you tell him to be on time?" His voice turns into whine.

Naruaki laughs, "Sure, I'll try, kid. But don't get your hopes up."

"Aw man," Naruto loudly sighs, dramatically frowning at the thought of his sensei.

Sakura glares at him, "Grow up, Naruto."

Naruaki's face is a carefully constructed facade of indifference. He's desperately trying to hide the rising emotions at seeing his old team. It hurts his heart to stare at them before Sasuke's defection. They are still whole and he'll do anything to live in these simple days. Sakura may still be a fangirl and Sasuke may be a completely arrogant jerk, but this was _his_ team. They were on the track to be great one day, the next coming of the Sannin. He prays so hard that this will be this Team 7's future.

"Are you a jonin?" Sasuke interrupts blandly. _Are you strong?_

"Hai," Naruaki nods, blinking back into the present (past), "Well, technically I'm ANBU on a break," Naruaki grins, "What's it to you, kid?"

Naruaki has his emotions reeled in and he will not think of older Sasuke, who was evil and then good and then dead.

Sasuke bristles, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

He knows Sasuke is expecting him to fawn over the last surviving Uchiha, heir to the Sharingan. But he knows Sasuke doesn't need that; he wasn't ever looking for that. Instead, Naruaki's grin only grows, "Well, since your teacher isn't here yet, fancy a spar, Uchiha?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes carefully at him, "Sure."

At this, they move into the center of the field. Naruaki glances at a tree where he knows Kakashi is hidden, having sensed him the moment they arrived. He winks and without a moment of hesitation leaps towards Sasuke. Sasuke deftly dodges and prepares a roundhouse kick which Naruaki easily stops.

Sasuke is caught off guard by Naruaki's sudden drop and low kick that sends him skidding away. Sasuke tries a roundhouse kick again and feels Naruaki tap his right arm, seeing that it's in the wrong position, so Sasuke corrects it and moves to strike at Naruaki's abdomen. They trade blows, Naruaki having adjusted his speed to only slight outmatch his. Sasuke sees an opening and tries for a roundhouse kick again. This time Naruaki kicks his knee, off balancing him, a warning to strengthen the stance more. The next time Sasuke tries a roundhouse kick in the battle, Naruaki is actually forced to properly dodge and Naruaki rewards Sasuke with a grin.

Kakashi sees what he's doing. He's not fighting to win. Hell, if he wanted to win, this fight would've been over before it started. He's fighting to teach. He's forcing Sasuke to clean up his movement as the battle goes on. He's teaching him how to be effective without wasting any movement. He hopes Sasuke sees how helpful his teaching method is.

Naruaki's strikes become more precise and quicker. In order to defend, he's forced Sasuke to move his body in ways that aren't the typical style of the Uchiha. It's similar and his body recognises the movement, but not the same.

Naruaki nods at him, giving him a chance to switch to the offensive. The openings that Sasuke sees are not what he would typically do. He's a textbook fighter and all his moves come straight out of a Uchiha's repertoire. This fighting is forcing him to move differently.

Sasuke unveils his newly gained Sharingan, hoping to level the battle more. Naruaki laughs when he sees it, "Kid, you think you can beat me with that?"

Sasuke is already moving into his next attack but so is Naruaki. The only difference is that his speed just increased. Kakashi's eyes widen, it's even faster than his battle against the ANBU.

It takes mere seconds for Sasuke to be slammed into the ground with Naruaki squatting next to him.

Sasuke scowls. His Sharingan didn't match up one bit.

"Sharingan no Jutsu is a powerful tool. But it's just that - a tool. You have to learn how to fight without it, before you learn to fight with it," Naruaki says firmly, "It can't beat everything, kid."

Naruaki is a firm believer that the Sharingan is not invincible, especially considering he beat Uchiha Itachi and his timeline's Sasuke and their Mangekyo Sharingans.

Sasuke sits up, facing Naruaki.

"Did you learn anything from that spar, Sasuke-kun?" Naruaki asks.

He nods slowly, "You don't spar like Kakashi-sensei."

Naruaki laughs, "I'm ANBU, kid. I don't know how to teach. But you have good form and a great foundation. You're very predictable, however, and in a battle against an opponent like me that makes you easy to defend against. Predictability often times means death on a battlefield. You have to try develop your own counterstyle. Did you see my corrections in your movement?"

"You were forcing me to clean up my stances and forced me to react instinctively," Only when the spar is over does Sasuke realise how beneficial it was.

"Good," Naruaki stands, pulling him up, "And, kid, do you want to know how I got that fast?"

Sasuke nods immediately. His speed is incredible and he didn't see him administer any jutsu or anything to increase it. It looked natural, like something build and worked upon. Sasuke is going to need that speed if he wants to defeat _Itachi_.

"I worked with my team," Naruaki glances at Naruto and Sakura before he turns back to look Sasuke in the eyes, "We fought together; we became strong together. They helped me, and I helped them. I was faster than them too," He winks and walks back to the group, leaving Sasuke to trail behind. Sasuke doesn't mention Naruaki's use of the past tense.

"That was awesome, Naruaki-san!" Naruto bounces on his heels, full of energy, "Can I spar with you?"

"Sure, kiddo," Naruaki gestures to the middle of the training ground, "Get going."

Naruto immediately makes Kage Bunshin clones and sends them to attack Naruaki who smirks. He easily dispatches the clones that seem to multiply even as he defeats more. Shadow clones have always been Naruto's signature, a mundane jutsu that he would eventually wield like a deadly weapon. There was a reason it was a kinjutsu after all.

"Ma, Naruto, don't just aim at any of my body parts," Naruaki admonishes, "Look for openings. And if you can't find one, make one."

"How do I do that?" All the current clones seem to chorus together.

"Surprise me. You're unpredictable, aren't you?" Naruaki grins.

He sees the determined spark in Naruto's eyes. Naruaki knows himself. There's nothing like a challenge to ignite a fire in the brash boy.

More clones pop into existence and Naruaki is starting to see a strategy behind their all out attack. Clones would attack his left, hoping to distract him so that clones on the right could land a hit and vice versa. For a genin, Naruto's usage of Shadow clones was admirable. But for a seasoned fighter, like Naruaki, it didn't take much to dispose of all the clones and immediately pin down the blonde genin.

"Not bad. You don't have a good foundation but you make up for it on pure instinct. Make sure to practice your taijutsu katas more. Good foundation and style is important, Naruto," Naruaki explains, as they walk back to Sasuke and Sakura, "Your Shadow Clones are impressive and learning how to fight as a unit is good. Work on that. You should know that everything your Shadow Clones experience, once dispersed, you learn too. That will be good for you to utilise."

"What does that mean, Naruaki-san?" Naruto blinks.

Naruaki sees Sasuke and Sakura both glance over curiously, Sakura more obviously than Sasuke, who tries to keep up his disinterested act. "Well, when you disperse a shadow clone everything it experienced is now in your memories. For example, Naruto-kun, if you sent a Shadow Clone to Ichiraku Ramen, once it dispersed, you would remember exactly what ramen the Shadow Clone ate."

Naruto squints but ultimately understands the concept when Naruaki explains it like that, "Oh, I get it! That's pretty cool!"

"Yes," Naruaki nods, before turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, you and Naruto should spar together."

"Hn. I would win," Sasuke huffs.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! I would kick your ass!"

Naruaki chuckles, "Who knows. You should try it. Learn from each other. Sasuke, you have a better foundation but don't forget what I said about teamwork, kid. And Naruto, don't disrespect your teammates. You can learn a lot from his strengths and help him improve his weaknesses."

Kakashi notices Sasuke nod at Naruaki's advice and openly listen. Frankly, Kakashi has never seen Sasuke more taken with any stranger.

"Now, Sakura-chan, would you like a spar?"

Sakura immediately backs away, blushing, "Uh, no...no thanks, Naruaki-sama."

"Please don't call me 'sama', Sakura. I'm not that old," Naruaki grins.

"Come on, Sakura! Naruaki is a really good teacher, right Sasuke? And it's the funnest thing and-"

" _Most fun_ , Naruto. And that's fine, Sakura-chan, maybe we can spar later. You should save your energy for Kakashi-san's training today," Naruaki interrupts, smiling kindly at Sakura. It's one more mission of his to bring out the confident, strong Sakura he knows she's capable of being.

"Are you going to stay for the whole training session, Naruaki-san?" Sasuke asks.

Naruaki nods, "Impress me, kid." Naruaki puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and fixes him with a cool gaze.

Sasuke straightens at Naruaki's look. It's not scary though and it's not like any of the looks his previous Academy teachers gave him, the ones of expectation and admiration. It reminds him of Kakashi-sensei's a bit, not that Sasuke can remember ever being fixed with such a gaze so clearly by the cyclops. Naruaki's cerulean eyes say _as long as you give your best, you could never not impress me._

Sasuke has a feeling that his best is both physical and mental.

At that moment, Kakashi chooses to appear, "Hey there, my cute little brats!"

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells but he doesn't look nearly as mad.

"Ma, ma, sorry, Naruto-kun, there was this old lady-" Kakashi starts to say.

Sasuke makes a face, and interrupts a variation of a story they've heard hundreds of times, "I didn't know you invited Naruaki-san to train with us."

"He's very strong, Sasuke," Kakashi says, "I think you could learn a lot from him."

Naruaki laughs and ruffles Naruto's hair, "Hey now, I'm not teacher material, Kakashi-san."

"Just Kakashi will be fine," Kakashi nods.

Sakura interrupts, "Wait, what was Naruaki-san talking about? Your training exercise?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love this, Sakura-chan. We'll be heading to the Naka River," Kakashi explains, "During our Wave mission, I taught you guys to walk on trees. Now, I'm going to teach you to walk on water."

"Cool! I'm going to be so good at this! Just watch, Naruaki-san," Naruto's eyes brighten. Even months after being Naruto's sensei, Kakashi still has to suppress an internal flinch at how much the boy reminds him of Obito with Minato-sensei's eyes no less.

"I'm sure, Naruto. Don't forget to pay attention to your peers and teacher," Naruaki smiles, "Let's get going, kid. Naka River is waiting!"

The genin move ahead of Naruaki and Kakashi. Kakashi steals glances at the man who seems content to amble along. For someone who just met Team 7, Naruaki has shown a lot of care to take time to spar with his students and advise them.

"You're fast," Kakashi remarks, referring to his battle with Sasuke.

Naruaki hums in agreement, watching Team 7.

"How'd you get that fast?" he presses.

"I'm ANBU, Kakashi," Naruaki settles for that response.

"I'm ANBU," Kakashi points out, "And nowhere in hell am I that fast."

Naruaki shrugs, "Practice."

Kakashi narrows his eyes. That kind of speed takes a hell of a lot of practice. He's not seen many shinobi that fast and all of the ones he knows are that fast out of necessity. War time fighting had no rules after all.

"I don't believe you're not teaching material either," Kakashi says.

Naruaki shakes his head, "I'm not."

"Are you sure you've never taught?" Kakashi asks curiously. All he knows about this man is that he's ANBU.

"Once. Only for a short time," Naruaki's pace quickens and Kakashi recognises that Naruaki no longer wants to talk about it.

"You're good with kids," Kakashi tells him, smiling, changing the topic to something lighter, "My team already like you."

"Even Sasuke?" Naruaki smiles mildly.

"Maybe not likes," Kakashi amends thoughtfully, "Interested. Could-care-less. Your pick."

Naruaki laughs, chuckles softly, and Kakashi recognises its sound. It's a soft and muffled but clear as day in its amusement. He frowns in frustration when the recognition slips out of his mind.

"They're good kids," Naruaki says.

"You got all that from one spar?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him.

Naruaki hums, settling into the shade as they reach Naka River, "You should get them started on water walking."

Kakashi narrows his eyes at Naruaki, "You're supposed to help."

"Well, you are their teacher, Kakashi. Don't try to pawn your little brats off on me," Naruaki grins.

"I'd never," Kakashi mutters, offended, heading off to talk to his eager students.

When he returns, Naruaki and Kakashi watch as Sakura, obviously, makes the most progress as she's the most natural with chakra control in the group. She takes a few wobbly steps before toppling into the river. Naruto and Sasuke struggle even more and Naruaki sees Sasuke's frustration and Naruto's sheer determination.

"Try not to sleep, old man," Naruaki tosses as he gets up to join the genin.

"I'm reading my novels!" Kakashi calls after Naruaki.

"Porn is not a novel!" Naruaki shouts back, shaking his head at Kakashi. Kakashi just laughs. He likes this jonin who throughout their entire time together made no objection to his Icha-Icha series.

"Sasuke-kun, you look like a drowned cat," Naruaki comments lightly as he lands next to the genin, perfectly balanced on the water.

"Don't show off, Naruaki-san!" Naruto complains, doggy paddling in the water.

"Ma, Naruto, what are you doing in the water? We're walking, not swimming," Naruaki comments as he turns to face a frustrated Sasuke.

Sasuke is the one who needs help right now.

Sasuke glares at Naruaki, "I can't get more than a few steps!"

Naruaki meets his angry stare, "If you can walk up trees, kid, you can do this. Don't overthink it."

Sasuke scowls.

"Are you going to let your teammates show you up, Sasuke-kun?" Naruaki turns to look at Naruto and Sasuke's eyes follow. Of course, at that moment, Naruto falls into the water again and when Naruaki turns back, he sees Sasuke's smirk.

"There is strength in working with your teammates," Naruaki tells Sasuke, "Impress me."

Naruaki moves on to talk to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Naruaki asks, "This is a chakra control exercise. You have to actually put chakra in your feet!"

Naruto whines, "I'm trying, Naruaki-san!" Naruto demonstrates by taking several wobbly steps across the river, almost like a drunkard before he falls.

Before Naruto can fully submerge into the water, Naruaki catches him and dumps him onto the bank. "More chakra in your feet, Naruto, one more time."

Naruaki watches, satisfied, as this time Naruto makes it farther across the river.

Naruto leaps back onto the bank, happy, "Did you see that, dattebayo!"

"Good. Go again. C'mon, kiddo, every Hokage can do this. Prove to me you're gonna be one of them," Naruaki grins, eyes gleaming. He knows his younger counterpart will rise to meet this challenge.

It doesn't take Naruto more than a second to meet Naruaki's twinkle and set off to try again.

Naruaki finally moves to Sakura who is resting on the bank watching her teammates struggle.

"Sakura-chan, you're doing well," Naruaki says.

"I can't make it across," Sakura sighs, sad but used to not being as good as her teammates.

"You do need to work on your stamina," Naruaki admits, "But let me tell you a secret - your chakra control is near perfect."

Sakura brightens, "Really?"

"Of course!" Naruaki grins, "When I tried this, I got one step before I soaked myself like a drowned cat. And that was after I nearly killed myself climbing trees."

Sakura laughs and then blinks sheepishly at Naruaki.

She sees only amusement in his eyes.

"How did you get so strong then?" Sakura asks. Naruaki in his genin days sounds as incompetent as Naruto, she thinks a little guiltily.

"A lot of practice. And a lot of faith in myself," Naruaki responds gently.

Sakura doesn't say anything at first. She knows she needs more confidence.

"Why did you decide to become a kunoichi, Sakura-chan?" Naruaki asks abruptly.

Sakura opens her mouth and looks at Sasuke. She worked so hard in the Academy to impress him. He's the reason she ended up top of the class as a ninja. But Sakura didn't even know Sasuke when she first joined the Academy. _So why did she become a ninja?_

"My old neighbour was a shinobi. And she used to babysit me sometimes and talk about how she protected people. She was so strong and I wanted to be like her," Sakura says. "I _want_ to be like her," Sakura corrects.

Naruaki smiles. The Sakura of his time had already told him this but it was nice to remind this Sakura why she was doing what she was doing.

Sakura looks at Naruaki shyly, "Is that a good reason?"

"The best," Naruaki assures her. It was a shinobi's duty to _protect,_ not kill. That was what Konoha taught all its shinobi one day.

"Why did you become a jonin, Naruaki-san?" Sakura asks in reply.

"To protect my precious people," Naruaki smiles, ruffling Sakura's hair, "And that starts with becoming stronger and doing exercises like this."

"I should probably get back to it then!" She grins. There's a new fire in her green eyes.

"Why don't you eat a snack first?" Naruaki offers, "Keeping up your energy is important."

Sakura falters for a moment, thinking of her diet, but sees Naruaki's look. He expects her to become strong. No - not expects - he _believes_ it. She doesn't want to disappoint him, so she takes it gratefully.

"Sakura!" Sasuke calls out, "Could you help me?" There's a tone of begrudgement in his voice, but respect all the same. He knows Sakura is the best out of the three of them.

"Me too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grins from where his drenched body is lying.

"Sakura," Naruaki says, "Let me tell you a shinobi secret - we can do anything, but we can only be as strong as we strive to be. You _can_ do it. Now show yourself and your teammates how to."

Sakura looks at Naruaki, the kindness and faith in his eyes. She squares her shoulders and heads to her team mates, "Guys, make sure you're channeling your chakra in you feet and adjust the amounts like..."

Naruaki returns to Kakashi, smiling warmly. Sakura is helping both Sasuke and Naruto and together they are making progress across the river. This is the teamwork he wants to see.

"Not teacher material my ass," Kakashi scoffs. Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi hasn't been reading his book, instead paying close attention to Naruaki and his genin.

"You have good students," Naruaki says.

"They're still brats, rough around the edges with a long way to go," Kakashi points out. There's a clear tone of affection in Kakashi's voice.

"They will be great one day," Naruaki says firmly, settling into a comfortable position.

Kakashi glances at Naruaki sharply. The tone in his voice left no doubt. Naruaki has absolute confidence in Kakashi's genin. There's no proof yet, no facts to back Naruaki up, but Kakashi hears the conviction in his voice and it makes Kakashi believe him.

In fact, Kakashi turns to glance at his team and tilts his head slightly. He tries to see what Naruaki so clearly sees in them. And when he squints, Kakashi thinks he sees it.

He sees the makings of a great team.

He sees Sakura always explaining things to Naruto, the voice of reason. He sees Sasuke, always watching, always ready. He sees Naruto, always trying so hard, the brightest and strongest-willed.

In that moment, Kakashi understands. He understands the potential his little brats have. He understands that Sakura will one day be confident enough to be a logical voice on Naruto's right. Sasuke will one day be humble enough to fight as the shadow guard on Naruto's left. And in the center, Naruto will one day be smart enough to be protect Konoha, bright and shining.

Maybe Naruto's dream of Hokage is plausible.

One day, they could be strong.

Of course, Naruto then falls into the water with Sakura yelling at him and Sasuke frustrated at the whole exercise. Kakashi sighs and stands up, heading over to his students.

He vows to be an even better teacher to his genin. They have a long road ahead of them but Naruaki is already right in one way - they have potential to be great one day and Kakashi will be damned if he lets that slip.

He will not let what happened to his team happen to this new and bright Team 7.

Kakashi is so caught up in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice Naruaki's expression. Naruaki knows he's knocked a domino over, caused change. He wants to be the butterfly that will beat its little wings and create a hurricane strong enough to overcome anything. He is giving Team 7, including Kakashi, the guidance they need to become better. They will need to learn on stand on their own.

Watching them now, Naruaki suppresses his wistfulness. It's his old genin days come to life, days of sunshine and naivety. But this is no longer about himself anymore _._ This is about them and their future. He sees the fire he lit under Kakashi to be a great teacher, sees the newfound confidence in Sakura's eyes, the determination and open-mindedness that is starting to form in both Sasuke and Naruto. For the first time in a long time, Naruaki lets himself _hope._

He buries his old memories and focuses on what he believes now.

This will be a past worth looking back on. And there _will_ be a future worth looking forward to.

Naruaki will make sure of it.

 _to be continued._


	4. Chapter 3

**I took some liberties with Konoha also background information on the Konoha 11. And once again, this is a super boring, filler chapter and I promise that I'm going to start speeding things up with more action because honestly, these kind of things get boring real quick. Unless you guys want more set up?  
** **Read, review, enjoy x  
-**

Naruaki is satisfied with yesterday's training session with Team 7. He hasn't planned anything today except for visiting jiji-san soon to talk about the Chunin Exams. There's not much time till it starts and Naruaki needs the Hokage to be prepared.

Right now, it's still late morning and Naruaki is strolling through the streets unnoticed. He watches vendors set up their shops and watches the little children running, exploring every corner of the village as he once did. The children are young and carefree and their mothers amble along behind them, gossiping and shopping. He passes by grocers and bakers and florists and thinks to himself that Konoha has done well for itself.

Almost every street brings back memories of his genin days. He passes by the Yamanaka flower shop and smiles when he catches a glimpse of blonde hair inside. The Hyuuga compound stands proudly where it always has and Naruaki even takes the less travelled route past the Uchiha compound. It's quiet and the buildings look lonely and forlorn as if they, themselves, remember the days of prosper around here. Now that he's older, Naruaki can almost sense the ghosts of the Uchihas who lived here and died here.

Heading back to the city centre, he passes countless store owners who once upon a time he knew well. He remembers the ones who mistreated him and the ones who were kinder. He was entrusted with their safety, regardless of who they are, and even though he's no longer Hokage, he still feels a sense of duty to them.

Naruaki finally chances upon Tenten's family weapons store. When he had been a genin, Naruaki had never stopped by, preferring to buy his weapons from cheaper, more commercial stores. Only when Naruaki was older did Tenten bring him here to buy a specialised sword. She even made him replicas of the Fourth Hokage's kunai before she too was killed in action.

He remembers how the battlefield looked, where he had found her body stained with the blood of her enemies with kunai and all sorts of weapons littering the ground.

He straightens as he steps into the store, greeting Tenten's father, Hachirou, "Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm looking for Hachirou-sama."

"Ma, call me Hachirou-san. You make me feel old," Hachirou smiles good-naturedly from behind the counter, "How can I help you, shinobi-san?"

"I'm Naruaki. And I'm looking for some standard supplies," Naruaki hands Hachirou a list of weapons he needs.

"You use quite a lot of weapons, don't you?" Hachirou surveys the list with a raised eyebrow.

Naruaki shrugs, "I like to be prepared and I just got back from a long mission, so I'm in dire need of supplies."

Hachirou nods, "A good shinobi must know how to use the tools at his disposal. This shouldn't be a problem, Naruaki-san. It might take a day or two to gather some of the more specialised weapons though."

"I'll give you my address for delivery," Naruaki writes it down quickly, scrawling it on paper along with cash, "I'll pay now too."

"Thank you, Naruaki-san," Hachirou returns the receipt and glances at the address, "You live next to the Uzumaki boy?"

"Yes." Naruaki narrows his eyes, awaiting Hachirou's reaction.

Hachirou nods, "I haven't seen you around before, Naruaki-san, so your mission must've been very long. Take care of the Uzumaki boy, won't you?"

"I don't spend much time at home," Naruaki says, pleasantly surprised at Hachirou's words. He had never known Tenten's father well, "But I will try."

Hachirou smiles, "Good. I'll have these delivered as soon as possible." He taps the supplies list, smiling.

"Arigato, Hachirou-san. Good day," Naruaki steps out, feeling a little brighter after his conversation with Hachirou. He guesses that some of the shinobi of Konoha are more understanding and kinder towards Naruto. They understand the sacrifices that came with being a shinobi and they reserve judgement of the boy. Yet, Naruaki thinks, Konoha still could've done a better job raising the child.

Continuing on, Naruaki hurries to the Hokage's Tower, remembering his appointment. He was supposed to let Jiji-san in on all the details of the Konoha invasion and the Chunin Exams.

 **\- Minutes Later -**

"Naruaki, good timing," Sarutobi looks up from his papers.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruaki glances around as Sarutobi sets up privacy seals.

"So much happens during the Chunin Exams," Naruaki sighs, "good and bad."

Sarutobi motions for him to go on, "We have time, Naruaki. Rest assured, this time there will be more good than bad."

Naruaki and Sarutobi discuss the best way to proceed. Naruaki has in fact not told Sarutobi everything. He wants Sarutobi to proceed the way he sees fit and not how Naruaki would do it. Most of the details have been passed along and Naruaki hopes Sarutobi will do right by them.

Sarutobi listens carefully to every word Naruaki says. He can tell Naruaki picks his words carefully, considering every outcome. Sarutobi knows not to completely trust this young shinobi but he also sees the intelligence and experience behind Naruaki's deceptive young-looking face. This will be the first test on how reliable Naruaki can be in the upcoming years.

Naruaki shakes his head, "We can't just cancel the exams. Orochimaru will find another way to attack us and this way, we will be prepared. Also, the Chunin Exams were crucial for my generation. It was a turning point for us. We realised that we had the hopes of Konoha resting on our shoulders and only after that did we become strong. My generation needs that Chunin Exam."

"What do you propose we do?" Sarutobi asks, "The jounin and military force will need to be notified of the invasion prior to the exam finals. The Council will need evidence of its happenings to proceed."

Naruaki closes his eyes and imagines being here with Shikamaru, the smartest man he knew with a solution to every puzzle What would Shikamaru do?/em

Naruaki's eyes snap open, "I need a mission to cement my status and this will be perfect. Once the Forest of Death part of the exam is over, you can announce that as your spy, I returned with information on Otogakure and Orochimaru's purpose. I will have information on the Konoha invasion plans."

"Naruaki, by then you'd have been back at the village for a month, and only then you'd share this with the Council?" Sarutobi points out.

"Jiji-san, I'm ANBU under your direct command and you are not required to share the details of my mission with anyone. The fact that we only came forward so late is because I wasn't entirely sure of the legitimacy of what I'd discovered. Otogakure is a new village and I had to withdraw suddenly in the dangerous circumstances. No one has the right to ask for the true nature of my "mission", and once Orochimaru's presence in the village is confirmed, my mission will be insignificant except for the information I have," Naruaki replies calmly. This is the best course of action and he is sure of it.

Sarutobi tilts his head, "It's not a bad idea."

"And you can always claim that your ANBU squads were on high alert following my suspicions. And until there was proof of Orochimaru foul play did it become necessary to inform the entire military force," Naruaki says, "It's probably best to step up ANBU squad patrol, regardless. Have someone tail Kabuto Yakushi at all times. He's a spy for Orochimaru...but I was too young as a genin to pay much attention to the details of their relationship then."

"What of the Forest of Death? Orochimaru's seals cannot be placed on you or Sasuke, although I do hope Sasuke will not defect," Sarutobi asks.

"I'm working on that. It's probably best to have an ANBU squad, including me, on call at all times. I'm not sure when exactly Team 7 will cross paths with Orochimaru now, but I have a seal on all three of them that will flare within 100m of Orochimaru. I can transport to them during the exam," Naruaki says, "With back up," he adds at the concerned look on the Hokage's face.

"Mhmmm," Sarutobi taps his pipe, "Yes...I will have to prepare my ANBU squads. I want maximum security before the Chunin Exams start. And I want Tsunade and Jiraiya back in town by the time the finals roll around. Orochimaru must be killed."

Naruaki opens his mouth to argue. In his timeline, Sarutobi thought it necessary to use the Reaper Death Seal to seal Orochimaru, sacrificing the Third Hokage himself and Naruaki was _not_ ready for that.

"Don't worry, Naruaki, I do not intend to die. After all, I would love to see Tsunade inaugurated and see your generation grow too," Sarutobi assures him, "I will need them back for help anyways. I assume you will tell them too of your situation?"

Naruaki nods, "Hai. They are my mentors and once Tsunade-baachan ascends to Hokage, she will need my counsel."

Sarutobi shakes his head, "I can't believe she lets you call her that."

"She never had much choice, old man," Naruaki grins.

Sarutobi nods, and calls in his assistant, "Bring my ANBU Head to me."

Naruaki bows, "My duty is done, Hokage-sama. Good day."

"Arigato, Naruaki. Konoha will be ready because of you," Sarutobi says, watching the man depart. Naruaki is so wholly dedicated to Konoha that it astounds Sarutobi. He loves this place to its core and Sarutobi sees that as clear as day in him.

Some time in the future, Naruto of this time will most likely be entrusted with Konoha and watching Naruaki, Sarutobi thinks that's a good thing.

 _Uzumaki Naruto, you are made for great things._

 **\- Hours Later -**

Naruaki wanders Konoha, heading for Ichiraku Ramen for dinner.

"Naruaki!" Naruaki recognises Kakashi's voice calling him.

"Konichiwa, Kakashi," Naruaki smiles, turning to face the cyclops, "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Ma, it's already dinner, Naruaki, I let them go for the day," Kakashi falls into step beside him, "Besides, they did extremely well. Finished their mission in record time."

"That's good," Naruaki smiles a little.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Kakashi asks politely.

"No."

"Great! Why don't you join me for dinner at Ichiraku Ramen? Have you ever been there?"

"Actually yes, I have," Naruaki blurts out, looking for an escape route.

"Then you know how amazing the ramen is! Why don't you join me?" Kakashi grins wickedly. He knows Naruaki wants out but Kakashi wants to know the unseen-before jounin better.

"Well..." Naruaki sighs, he doesn't have much choice. And it shouldn't be too bad, talking to his old sensei again.

 _Naruto, remember he's not the Kakashi of your time._

Kurama's voice rumbles in Naruaki's mind and the man sighs. He knows. This Kakashi does not trust Naruaki, does not believe in Naruaki. This Kakashi will not have any memories of Naruaki and this Kakashi is still breathing.

As they get seated, Naruaki orders a miso ramen and gets right to eating it. After years of company spent with Sakura and Sai and others, Naruaki has become a much more polite and slower eater.

Kakashi and him slowly strike up a casual conversation. They talk politics and weather and Team 7 and Kakashi thinks that Naruaki is a very easy person to get along with. In fact, Kakashi doesn't remember the last time he's had this long of a conversation with a friend, excluding his old jonin mates.

They eventually end up eating in silence, once in awhile talking.

Kakashi is watching Naruaki over the top of his orange Icha-Icha series. It's discreet, even though Kakashi is sure Naruaki knows and is choosing to ignore it. Naruaki puzzles Kakashi. He feels like he should know this red-haired man but Kakashi has honestly never seen him before. Kakashi remembers every Leaf shinobi he's come across, having worked with countless squads over the years. So why is this man so unfamiliar?

Even in all of Naruaki's mysteriousness, Kakashi still finds himself trusting the man. He thinks it's because he's finally placed what Naruaki's laugh sounds like. It's exactly like Minato-sensei's laugh, Kakashi thinks. It's deep and rich and clear and although it's duller and quiet coming from Naruaki, it's the same sound.

But Kakashi doesn't like to think about that because 12 years later and it still hurts Kakashi to think about Minato. Kakashi looked up to the Fourth Hokage and Minato was the last of Kakashi's old pack. Obito's dead. Rin's dead and Minato's death was one more precious person Kakashi couldn't save. The worst part was that Minato-sensei had saved Kakashi first and he'd never repaid that debt.

Pushing all of this aside, Kakashi focuses on what puzzles him the most about Naruaki. "Naruaki, why do you care so much about my genin? Do you know their families or something?"

"Well, Naruto is an orphan, so no. I knew some Uchihas growing up but they're dead now, and Sakura is a civilian girl, so no again," Naruaki chuckles.

"Then why do you care?" Kakashi asks, "They're not your students and you don't know them."

"They are the next generation of Konoha," Naruaki points out, "Why do I need to know them to want them to be strong?"

"So you will pass on the Will of Fire to them, won't you?" Kakashi says thoughtfully.

"No, I think you will do that," Naruaki smiles. And it's true. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke may have very quickly looked to their Sannin mentors for training, but Kakashi taught them teamwork first. And he taught them hope and faith in one another. It's what kept Team 7 together, even when they were apart.

Kakashi says nothing. He doesn't think he's a very good teacher but at the very least he will try to teach Team 7 what his team taught him; what the Will of Fire is.

Naruaki continues, "Besides, an old friend of a mine, a shogi master, once told me that the true "king" of Konoha that shinobi must protect, are the children. They are our future, Kakashi. And so they must be strong too."

 _to be continued._


End file.
